(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector mounted on a printed-circuit board or the like to be used for connecting a plurality of circuit boards electrically.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
Generally, as such type of connectors, a connector is known to comprise a housing formed so as to be capable of fitting into a connection object, a plurality of terminals formed so as to be capable of electrically connecting the connection object when the connection object fits into the housing, and a shield member provided so as to cover the outer surface of the housing and be capable of attaching to the housing (See Patent Document 1, for example).
However, with this connector, a lock piece which extends a direction perpendicular to an attaching direction is provided at the shield member, and the shield member is attached at the housing by inserting the lock piece into a lock portion which is provided at the housing. In this case, it becomes necessary to manufacture the shield member and the housing anew, respectively. Therefore, as a result, it is concerned that this increases the cost of manufacturing connectors.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-251461